Gift
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Sesibuk apapun dia, aku ingin dia meluangkan waktunya untukku! Untuk adik satu-satunya yang dia miliki!" / "Bersikaplah dewasa, teme!" / "Jangan mengguruiku, Dobe! Pulanglah! Biarkan aku menggalau sendirian!" / "Aku bisa menemanimu, anggap saja aku kakakmu, OK?" / "Kau bukan kakakku! Umurmu bahkan lebih muda dariku, meskipun secara fisik, kau terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku"


[Oneshot]  
Title : Gift  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Berhumor-humor dahulu, berhurt-hurt kemudian  
BGM : W-Inds - Gift

* * *

Special for sasUKE day (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek tengah terkapar bersimbah darah, dahi kirinya robek, 2 butir peluru bersarang di dada dan perutnya.

Di depannya, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang tengah mengarahkan pistol ke kepala sang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hari ini...adikku...ulang tahun...", lirih pemuda berambut merah sambil menekan dadanya agar darah tidak banyak mengalir.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang mentap dingin mangsa yang sedang sekarat itu, tanpa rasa iba sekalipun.  
"Akan kuberikan kado yang spesial untuk adikmu, kado yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Agar dia tahu bahwa betapa menyesalnya dia telah memiliki kakak sepertimu",  
"Brengsek kau...Itachi...", desis pemuda berambut merah itu.

_DoooR_  
Sebutir peluru mendarat di kepala pemuda berambut merah itu, membuatnya terkapar kaku tidak bergerak.

"Happy birthday, Dei... Aku berhasil membunuhnya...", ucap pria berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Itachi.

Oniks kelamnya menatap langit malam, pikirannya mengenang seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang bernama Deidara, rekan kerjanya yang tewas dalam pembunuhan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Sasori, -pemuda psyco berambut merah yang telah mati itu-.

* * *

4 tahun kemudian.

"Nii-san, seminggu lagi...",  
"_Maaf, Sasuke... Nii-san tidak bisa menemanimu_", sela sang nii-san.  
"Hn",  
"_Sudah ya! Nii-san ada urusan! Jya!_",

_Tut..tut..tut.._  
Panggilanpun terputus.

"Mengapa selalu tidak bisa?", lirih Sasuke.

Pemuda yang sebentar lagi berusia 16 tahun ini terduduk lemas, menghela nafas sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya, memeluk sebatang pohon, tidak peduli pada sisik pohon yang bisa membuat badannya gatal-gatal.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, teme!", seorang pemuda bersuara cempreng memanggilnya.

Sasuke mengalungkan sebuah triplek kecil di punggungnya, yang tertulis '**SEDANG BAD MOOD!**'. Tulisan itu sengaja dibuat untuk siapapun yang ingin berbicara dengannya, semua orang tahu bahwa betapa mengerikannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke jika sedang bad mood. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Uzumaki Naruto, sang rival bersuara cempreng ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti mengalungkan benda norak ini, teme!", dengus Naruto sambil menarik paksa triple di punggung Sasuke.  
"Zzz...", Sasuke meringis karena tarikan maut Naruto membuat lehernya terjerat dan tercekik.

Tubuh Sasukepun ikut terseret.  
"Ooww! Maaf, aku sengaja...", ucap Naruto cuek, padahal dia nyaris saja membunuh rivalnya.  
"Dasar forever Dobe! Ini papan! Bukan kertas! Jangan asal tarik! Kalau aku mati, kau pasti meraung-raung telah kehilangan rival setampan diriku!", omel Sasuke, kini lehernya memerah seperti bekas terjerat *lho, dia memang terjerat kan?*  
"Aku malah bersyukur telah kehilanganmu, dengan begitu, Sakura-chan akan menjadi milikku!",  
"Ambil saja si jidat lebar itu, berikan Hinata-hime padaku!",

Naruto suka Sakura, Sakura suka Sasuke, Sasuke suka Hinata, Hinata suka Naruto, memang cinta yang rumit, yah sejak dulu beginilah cinta, rumitnya tiada banding.

* * *

"Nii-san, mengapa nii-san tidak pernah menghubungiku duluan?", cibir Sasuke.  
"_Nii-san sibuk!_",

Terdengar suara hiruk-pikuk dari seberang telepon.  
"_Ada apa?_", tanya sang nii-san bernama Itachi yang terpaut 12 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke.  
"4 hari lagi aku...",  
"_Maaf, Sasuke. Nii-san sudah bilang tidak bisa!_", Itachi mulai bosan mendengar Sasuke terus menanyakan hal yang sama.  
"Apa memang tidak bisa?",  
"_Tidak bisa! Dan jangan memaksaku, Sasuke!_",  
"Aku tidak memaksa, aku hanya berharap",  
"_Belajar yang rajin, Sasuke!_", pesan terakhir Itachi sebelum menutup panggilan.

"ARG!", teriak Sasuke sambil membanting ponsel flipnya dengan kesal.

Teman-teman sekelas yang sibuk berolahraga langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika mendengar teriak frustasi Sasuke yang sedang menghancurkan barang.

"Teme! Kau kerasukan setan apa pagi-pagi begini?", hanya Narutolah yang berani mendekati Sasuke.

_BuuuuG_  
Sasuke dengan gelap mata meninju wajah Naruto. Naruto tidak terima dan balas menendang perut Sasuke. Terjadilah pergulatan yang sangat seru. Tarik-menarik, tinju-meninju, jambak-menjambak, segala macam juruspun mereka pakai.

* * *

"Great!", kata pertama yang Tsunade -kepala sekolah- ucapkan ketika melihat wajah bonyok Naruto dan Sasuke.  
"Dia yang memulai duluan! Dia meninjuku, kouchou!", bela Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam merasakan perutnya yang nyeri. Dia ingin muntah, tapi ditahannya, dia tidak ingin muntah di sembarang tempat. Itu akan sangat menjijikkan jika harus membersihkan muntahannya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, teme! Katakan bahwa ini semua salahmu! Kaulah yang memulai perkelahian itu!",  
"Berisik!",  
"Kalian berdua diam!", teriak Tsunade menggebrak meja.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling membuang muka.

"Sepulang sekolah, tolong kalian pel semua koridor di tiap lantai!", hukuman dari Tsunade.  
"Aku juga?", tanya Naruto meyakinkan Tsunade sekali lagi.  
"Kalian itu kau dan kau! Kalian berdua!", Tsunade menunjuk wajah Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.  
"Kouchou, dia yang memulai, mengapa aku harus dihukum juga?", Naruto masih memperjuangkan nasibnya.  
"GET OUT! KELUAR SEKARANG!", teriak Tsunade mengeluarkan jurus auman singa ala kungfu hustle.

* * *

Selesai sidang, Sasuke langsung berlari ke toilet. Naruto mengejarnya, dia mengira Sasuke akan melarikan diri.

"Teme, jangan lari!", Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke menjauh dari wastafle.  
"Lepas! Aku mau...",  
"Bilang pada kouchou bahwa aku tidak bersalah, kau duluan memukulku",  
"Dobe! Aku mau... Ueeek..", Sasuke memuntahkan laharnya ke seragam Naruto.  
"Iyeekzz...", Naruto melompat mundur, dengan cepat dia menyiram muntahan Sasuke dari seragamnya, "Kau jorok, teme!"

Sasuke melanjutkan muntahnya ke wastafle.

"Teme! Kau muntah darah!", teriak Naruto terkejut melihat muntahan Sasuke bercampur darah.  
"Terus, aku mesti jerit 'Kyaa Kyaa' begitu?", ucap Sasuke dengan enteng.

_PLaaaaK_  
Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke, dia marah pada Sasuke yang sempat-sempatnya bercanda dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kita ke rumah sakit!",  
"Gendong aku, Dobe~", Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi 7L -Lemas, Lelah, Letih, Lesu, La, La, La-

Naruto menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya.  
"Go, Dobe! Go! Go!", Sasuke memberi semangat pada Naruto untuk berlari.  
"Tutup mulutmu atau kulempar kau ke kolam ikan!",

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.  
"Dobe, aku ingin muntah lagi~",  
"Muntah di bajumu! Jangan di bajuku!",

Sasuke terdiam, tidak menyahut.

"Kau tidak muntah di bajumu kan?", tanya Naruto horror.  
"Sakit, Dobe~ Aku sekarat~", lirih Sasuke.

Mendengat rintihan Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari secepat kucing untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mengabaikan hukuman mereka.

Ingat! Dengan berlari, bukan dengan taxi ataupun kendaraan lainnya!

* * *

Karena tendangan Naruto menyebabkan tulang rusuk Sasuke patah. Sasuke harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 2 hari. Tsunade bahkan lupa dengan hukuman untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

* * *

"Hay, Dobe! Ini! Ini! Ini dan ini! Semuanya untukmu!", Sasuke menyerahkan berbagai macam rasa ramen cup pada Naruto. Gaya Sasuke bak seorang konglomelarat tengah berbagi makanan pada pengemis jalanan.

Naruto mengecek tanggal kadaluarsa dari masing-masing cup.  
"Tanggal kadaluarsanya masih lama, segelnya juga masih utuh, tidak ada yang aneh. Mmmm~ Berarti yang aneh adalah kau! Ada telur di dalam cangkang, katakan apa maumu, teme!",  
"Ini hanya hadiah untukmu. Free, tidak dipungut biaya, pajak dan lain-lain ditanggung oleh Uchiha Sasuke", jelas Sasuke.  
"Hadiah untukku?",  
"Hn! Berkat tendangan dari surgamu itu, nii-san kesayanganku langsung terbang ke Konoha. Sepertinya, nii-san juga mau menemaniku nonton pertandingan baseball di hari ulang tahunku",  
"Teme! Itu bukan tendangan dari surga! Itu nyaris menjadi maut bagimu dan bagiku juga!", marah Naruto yang kesal melihat Sasuke begitu bersyukur ketika masuk ke rumah sakit.  
"Bagiku itu berkah!",  
"Cih!",

Naruto mengembalikan ramen cup pemberian Sasuke, dia merasa terhina dengan perlakuan Sasuke.  
"Jelek-jelek begini, aku masih punya uang untuk membeli ramen cup sendiri!",  
"Hey! Kau mengembalikan padaku? Lalu ini untuk siapa?",  
"Makan saja sendiri!",  
"Akan kukirim ke rumahmu!",  
"Coba saja kalau kau berani!",

Sasuke memang mengirimkan ramen-ramen cup itu ke rumah Naruto.

"_Aku berani bukan?_", note yang dilampirkan Sasuke untuk Naruto.  
"Pantat ayam brengsek!", desis Naruto meremas note dari Sasuke.  
"Untuk apa ramen cup sebanyak ini?", tanya Kushina, mama Naruto yang cantik-cantik sering galak.  
"Pemberian Sasuke",  
"Naru, apa ini karena uang jajanmu kurang sehingga kau meminta Sasuke untuk memberimu makan?", Kushina menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.  
"Hn! Makanku banyak ma, dengan uang saku yang sekarang, aku bisa makan apa?", cibir Naruto.  
"Bersabarlah, Naru~ Ini hanya 3 bulan kok!", hibur Kushina.  
"Lho! Kok jadi 3 bulan? Bukannya 2 bulan?", protes Naruto.  
"3 bulan! Karena kau sudah bikin malu mama!",  
"Hah!?",

Hadiah Sasuke ini malah memperpanjang penderitaan Naruto.

Yang sabar, ya Naru! Hanya 3 bulan kok!

* * *

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke, Itachi malah kembali ke Suna. Itachi memang tidak bisa menemani Sasuke. Itachi sedang dalam misi memantau pergerakan seorang tersangka narkoba kelas kakap yang bernama Pein, ketua Akatsuki -clan yakuza terkuat di Suna-.

Sasuke terpaksa mencari gara-gara pada Naruto agar Naruto memukulnya lagi, kalau bisa sampai tulang-tulangnya patah itu tidak masalah, malah itu yang diharapkannya.

Apapun dia rela, asalkan sang nii-san pulang dan menemaninya di hari spesialnya besok.

Naruto tidak begitu bodoh untuk masuk ke perangkap Sasuke, Naruto kapok memukul Sasuke. Mamanya sampai mendiskon uang sakunya selama 2 bulan ditambah bonus 1 bulan lagi.

"Ayolah! Buat tulang rusukku patah lagi~ Aku ikhlas kok!", pinta Sasuke memelas.  
"Kau masih waras kan, teme?",  
"Kini aku tidak waras, aku dibutakan oleh cinta", ucap Sasuke lebay, dia tidak pernah selebay ini di hadapan orang banyak, hanya pada Narutolah dia berani tampil beda.  
"Pergi sana! Aku mau mengerjakan PR!", usir Naruto.  
"Kita tidak ada PR, Dobe!",  
"Aku ada!",  
"Kok aku tidak ada?",  
"Berisik!",

Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.  
"Yaaah~", ucap Sasuke kecewa ketikanya hidungnya tidak berhasil mengenai pintu rumah.

Kalau seandainya hidungnya berdarah ataupun patah karena membentur pintu, dia akan senang sekali.

* * *

Hari ulang tahun Sasuke telah tiba, harinya tepat dengan hari Minggu, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menerima hadiah tidak berguna dari teman tapi fansnya.

Sasuke mengetik pesan dengan penuh kesabaran, pasalnya keypad dan layar ponsel flipnya mulai tidak berfungsi sehabis dibanting beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Nii-san, aku menunggumu_", isi dari pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sasuke untuk Itachi.

Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto baru saja bangun. Dia tidak pernah bangun pagi di hari libur.

"Hoaaaam~", suara menguapnya sangat menggelegar badai tsunami.

Dia mengambil ponselnya di bawah bantal. Membuka sosial media adalah rutinitasnya setelah bangun dan sebelum mandi.

"Sasuke itu Uchiha has birthday today", gumannya melihat notifikasi di akun sosial medianya.

"Dia tidak membuat pesta, dia juga tidak mengundangku,jadi aku tidak perlu mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya",

Pandangan Naruto terpaku pada boneka bebek kuning *seperti psyduck* yang tergeletak di sampingnya, pemberian Sasuke ketika ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Sasuke bilang, bebek ini sangat lucu, wajah bebek ini terkesan meremehkan Naruto. Ini mengingatkan Naruto pada wajah songong Sasuke yang selalu menyindirnya.

"Huh!", dengusnya pada si bebek berwajah jutek ini, "Akan kubalas dia!",

Naruto bergegas mandi. Setelah itu dia mau membeli boneka untuk kado Sasuke.

* * *

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke, karena Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menonton pertandingan baseball di stadium siang ini.

"Kau tidak masuk?", tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berdiri sambil menendang-nendang kaleng kosong.  
"Aku sedang menunggu nii-san! Pergi sana!", jawabnya jutek.  
"Ini untukmu!", Naruto melempar boneka Hello Kitty ke wajah Sasuke, "Balasan untuk bebek jelekmu itu",

Naruto tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' untuk Sasuke, karena dia merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya. Sasuke hanya butuh ucapan dari sang nii-san.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendapat kado se-girly ini.  
"Thanks!", ucapnya.

Naruto masih setia menemani Sasuke menunggu.  
"Mengapa kau masih di sini? Cepat pergi!", usir Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan keberadaan Naruto.  
"Mengapa kau masih di sini? Pertandingan sudah dimulai! Cepat masuk!", Naruto menarik Sasuke agar berpindah tempat.  
"Aku tidak akan masuk tanpa nii-san!",  
"Itachi-san tidak akan datang! Sebagai polisi, dia sangat sibuk!",  
"Sesibuk apapun dia, aku ingin dia meluangkan waktunya untukku! Untuk adik satu-satunya yang dia miliki!",  
"Bersikaplah dewasa, teme!",  
"Jangan mengguruiku, Dobe! Pulanglah! Biarkan aku menggalau sendirian!",

Sasuke terjongkok sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kittynya. Naruto menyentuh dahinya yang berdenyut karena tingkah bodoh Sasuke.

"Aku bisa menemanimu, anggap saja aku kakakmu, OK?", bujuk Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin orang-orang melihat sikap Sasuke bagai anak autis yang kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Kau bukan kakakku! Umurmu bahkan lebih muda dariku, meskipun secara fisik, kau terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku",

Naruto ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, tapi dia malah menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Fine! Aku pulang!",

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang bergalau.

Di sisi lain.  
Itachi mendapat e-mail masuk dari Red Panda -orang tak dikenal-.

"_Adikmu cukup manis, tapi warna boneka itu tidak cocok untuknya. Merah, itu lebih cocok_",

Red Panda melampirkan sebuah foto Sasuke yang sedang mencibir kebosanan, lengan kirinya memeluk boneka Hello Kitty.

Firasat Itachi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dalam bahaya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Itachi berdering.

"Hallo?", sahut Itachi.  
"_Ini rahasia kita, jika sampai ada yang tahu, adik kesayanganmu itu langsung ku-DOOOOR!_", ancam suara yang tak dikenal.  
"Red Panda",  
"_Kuberi kau waktu 1 jam untuk mencari barang kesukaan adikmu, lalu temukan adikmu secepatnya. Lewat dari itu... DoooR! Salah membeli barang... DoooR!_",  
"Hey! Aku sekarang di Suna! Tidak mungkin dalam waktu 1 jam aku bisa tiba di Konoha!",  
"_Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu kau sekarang berada di Konoha!_",

Itachi terbelakak, bagaimana Red Panda bisa tahu keberadaannya?

"Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya!",  
"_19 Januari, 4 tahun silam_",

_Tut..tut..tut.._  
Panggilan terputus.

"Kuso!",

"19 Januari, 4 tahun silam?", guman Itachi mencoba mengingat tentang kejadian 4 tahun silam.

"Sasori...", ucap Itachi.

Tanggal 19 Januari adalah hari ulang tahun Deidara, di tanggal yang sama, dia berhasil membunuh Sasori sebagai kado untuk Deidara, di tanggal itu pula, pertama kalinya dia membunuh orang.

Tidak lupa juga, tanggal 19 Januari adalah hari ulang tahun Gaara, adik Sasori yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

"Jangan-jangan...Red Panda adalah Gaara!",

Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia menyuruh Kakashi -rekannya- untuk menggantikan dia memimpin penyergapan transaksi narkoba jaringan Pein.

Persetan dengan misinya, yang terpenting adalah adiknya! Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke, dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya.

"_Cari barang kesukaan adikmu_",

Itachi tidak tahu apa yang disukai Sasuke saat ini?

"Come on, Itachi! Pikirkan sesuatu!",

* * *

Itachi membeli topi baseball untuk Sasuke. Dia berharap semoga itu adalah barang kesukaan Sasuke.

Kini dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Itachi kembali memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju stadium. Dari foto yang dikirim, Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke masih menunggunya di sana. Dia sangat cemas pada adiknya itu. Dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, tapi panggilan gagal.

_Bip..bip.._  
Pesan singkat masuk.

"_Ingat, ini rahasia kita, aku dan kau. Tidak termasuk Sasuke_",

"Cih!", umpat Itachi yang menyadari bahwa ponselnya telah disadap.

Kini dia hanya bisa menuruti permainan Red Panda. Dia berdoa supaya Sasuke baik-baik saja.

* * *

1 jam kemudian.

"Itachi-san tidak akan datang", ucap Naruto.

Dari tadi dia terus mengintai Sasuke dari kejauhan, dia takut Sasuke akan melakukan hal gila untuk menarik perhatian kakaknya. Selama 1 jam, Sasuke hanya berdiri menunduk menatap jalan setapak. Orang-orang menganggapnya bahwa dia barusan ditolak oleh perempuan yang ditaksirnya.

"Hellow?", Naruto mengintip wajah galau Sasuke di balik poni panjangnya.  
"Huf~", desah Sasuke.

Sasuke tejongkok lemas.  
"Ternyata memang tidak akan datang...", lirih Sasuke kecewa.

Naruto ikut terjongkok.  
"Aku lapar, kau lapar tidak?", tanya Naruto.  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke dengan wajah memelas.  
"Traktir aku ramen ya!",  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke pasrah karena dia sudah lelah dan lapar.

Mereka mulai move on untuk mencari kedai ramen.

Sasuke mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket dari sakunya.  
"Ini sudah tidak berguna lagi...", lirih Sasuke.  
"Seharusnya tadi kau mengajakku saja!", cibir Naruto. Bayangkan saja sudah 1 jam lebih Naruto menemaninya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengintai Sasuke dari kejauhan, seperti seorang stalker saja.

Sasuke menatap sendu pada tiket di tangannya. Dengan kesal dia menggigit tiket itu, mengunyahnya.

"Aku marah, kesal, dan lapar...", dia masih sibuk mengunyah.

Naruto menyambar sisa tiket di tangan Sasuke, dengan cepat dia memasukkan tiket itu ke mulutnya.

"Makan jangan sendirian!", ketus Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan terharu-haru. Dia menyadari bahwa rivalnya ini sangat pengertian.

"Kutraktir kau ramen sepuasnya!", ucap Sasuke sebagai wujud terima kasihnya pada Naruto.  
"Yosha!", seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke?", panggil seorang pemuda dari belakang mereka.  
"Ya?", sahut Sasuk berbalik ke belakang.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya tengah mengarahkan pistol ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu adalah Gaara, Red Panda.

Melihat pistol, orang-orang di sekitar mulai panik dan menjauh dari lokasi.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?", tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk mengingat pemuda di hadapannya .  
"Teman, jangan bercanda seperti ini. Kau membuat orang lain takut", ucap Naruto bermaksud mengubah suasana.

Red Panda berseringai.  
"Waktumu habis, Itachi.. Kau memang bukan kakak yang baik",

Ternyata Red Panda tengah terhubung dengan Itachi.  
"Nii-san? Hey! Kau sedang berbicara dengan nii-san?", tanya Sasuke melangkah mendekati Red Panda.

_DooooR!_  
Red Panda menarik pelatuk, peluru mengenai boneka Hello Kitty dan menembus dada kiri Sasuke.

_DooooR!_  
Red Panda kembali menembaki Sasuke di bagian perutnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak dia merasakan dadanya sakit dan kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh membentur aspal.

"Sa...suke...!", Naruto mulai gemetaran menyaksikan rivalnya terkapar, darah segar keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto hanya membatu, tak mampu bergerak. Dia takut, sangat takut...

Dari seberang sana, Sasuke melihat Itachi yang tampak terkejut.

"Nii-san, kau...telat...", lirih Sasuke yang kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"Hahahaaaa!", tawa Red Panda, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!",

Red Panda terjongkok dan menjambak rambut Sasuke.  
"Semoga di kehidupan kelak, kau mendapat kakak yang lebih baik dari Itachi", bisik Red Panda.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan apa yang diucapkan Red Panda. Selama ini, Itachi tidak pernah menomor-satukannya. Itachi bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, hari ini.

Ya. Semoga kelak, kakaknya tidak seburuk Itachi, semoga dia mendapat kakak yang lebih menyayanginya.

"Amin", ucap Sasuke dalam hati sebelum kegelapan dan kesunyian menguasainya.

Red Panda menarik boneka Hello Kitty dari pelukan Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum puas melihat warna boneka itu.  
"Merah, hadiah dariku, untuk adik yang kau sia-siakan",

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_  
Itachi menembak tubuh Red Panda bertubi-tubi.

"ArrrrGG!", teriak Itachi frustasi melihat adiknya yang terpejam tidak bergerak.  
"SASUKEEEEE!", raung Itachi memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Seandainya Itachi tahu apa yang disukai Sasuke, mungkin dia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk berpikir dan berkeling mencari barang tersebut, mungkin dia punya cukup waktu untuk menemukan dan melindungi Sasuke.

Itachi sangat menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke selama ini. Selama ini dia tidak pernah peduli pada Sasuke, dia lebih mementingkan ambisinya untuk membasmi kejahatan ketimbang membahagiakan adik satu-satunya ini.

Kini Sasuke telah pergi, tidak ada lagi sosok yang mengusiknya, sosok yang terus menghubunginya, sosok yang terus merengek manja padanya.

Itachi bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke.

* * *

The End

* * *

(l'•̃┌┐•̃) "нaɑ?!"(•̃┌┐•̃'l)  
Sasuke mati di hari ulang tahunnya? Hellow?!

Masa pintar, aku lapar! #plak


End file.
